Bonjour, France!
by Gia
Summary: [Mission Series; Complete; Side-story from "Marhabah, Egypt!"] Harry, along with two Order Members, travel to France. Harry must go under the illusion of a child, but things don't go as smoothly as everyone hoped. Is this Harry's last mission?
1. Turning young

****

Title: Bonjour, France!

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None. Actually, one or two implications, but that's really nothing.

Time: 6th Year.

Summary: Harry, along with two Order Members travel to France to do a special job. Harry must go under the illusion of a child, but things don't go well for young Harry.   


****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

****

Author's Note: Side-story to "Marhabah, Egypt!". Harry mentions doing a job, in that story, so I'm writing it here.

***

"Albus, are you sure?"

"I have faith in Harry's abilities--"

"Yes, but he's only 16! Putting him through this certain mission, he'll be much more vulnerable.."

"Sirius," Albus said gently, "Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, Harry will make it through. He might just calm out unscathed, or a small scratch. Besides, aren't you the least bit curious on how he would look?"

"Well.. I am, but…"

"Harry has always wanted to show that he was able to help others. Keeping him from this, is not going to show Harry that we trust him. He is doing this on his own free will, but he would like your consent and trust in the whole matter. That's what Harry needs to hear from you."

Sigh. "Your right, as usual. I'll go see him now." Footsteps softly padded out of his office, leaving Albus.

Albus suddenly turned to the corner of the room with a smile, "You know Severus, I'm a bit surprised that Harry had lent you that invisibility cloak." The air seemed to move out of place, as Snape appeared. He looked a bit disgruntled that Albus could see through the whole disguise.

"Yes, well, Potter only lent it to me if I had promised to watch the conversation and inform him of what happened. So don't think he's doing it so we can become friends."

He smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it Severus."

***

Harry paced back and forth. _Will Sirius get angry? I hope not.. If he does, what will I do? Should I quit? No.. I can't.. not even Sirius can make me, this is my one chance to prove I can do something important, really important to help._

Just then, Sirius had just entered. Keeping a blank expression on his face, he approached Harry. He motioned for both of them to sit down on the couch. Eyeing him, Harry sat down on the chair across form Sirius. "Look, Harry. I've talked with Albus.. And I know I can't stop you if I could, and I do trust you.. You have my consent to do this. But please, be careful."

Harry could've leaped up with joy, but decided not to for Sirius's sake. "Thanks Sirius." he called softly. Sirius grinned weakly back, and, trying to lighten the mood, "No problem, kid. Besides, I've always wanted to see you at that age. I don't even know if you were you a thumb sucker at that age, or a bed-wetter, or--"

SMACK!

Pulling the pillow away from his face, he regarded Harry's very blank expression. "Harry," he said softly, "You have one second to run before I come over there." Not needing to be told twice, Harry flashed him a grin before taking off like a bullet. Sirius, not yet to be put off, ran in Harry's direction. Harry had run from the room and out the door, and could not be seen anywhere. _I'll just have to fix that. _Grinning, he transformed into Padfoot, and sniffed.

Picking up his scent, he headed straight for the left corridor.

***

Breathing hard, Harry turned around to check if Sirius was following him. Feeling like an excited little boy, he actually squealed delightedly, and took off ahead. Preoccupied with his temporary childlike bliss, he didn't notice he was heading off into another House's territory. Slytherin.

***

Sighing, Draco kicked off the wall. He had been leaning against the wall, thinking about what to do. He had already talked with Arabella, and she had informed him about a current standby, since there was going to be a special mission to France. He was explained in detail on what was going on, like the rest of the members. Harry would be going, disguised as a child. He'd be gone for two weeks, and the headmaster would tell the school he had come ill with the flu.

Shrugging indifferently to himself, he considered Harry. Harry was built like himself, lithe and slim, yet fast and strong. Draco knew, if he put his mind to it, he could probably take Harry, and possibly win. He, of course, had had special training when he was a child to deal with such things. Even in their 6th year, Draco had gotten a bit taller, much more than Harry, who was prone to small spaces and had grown quite slowly.

__

Wonder what he's doing now. he thought. But then, he heard hard footsteps coming his direction. Glancing around, he stepped back behind one of the armor suits and waited.

***

He had heard Sirius coming, and bolted. _Where am I going hide?_ he thought quickly. This was just a normal chase, but the whole hiding from the person who was it, had gotten to him. Adrenaline was pumping, and he had this unmistakable urge to run and hide, just for fun. Harry had never, done this sort of game. He'd always had run from Dudley and his friends at school, but that was different. He ran from getting beat up. This time, he ran from being tickled to death.

Skidding to do the side, he headed down a corridor, not noticing brilliant gray eyes watching him. Looking around, he had no place to hide. He could already hear the faint footsteps of Sirius coming. There was only one thing to do. Harry pulled out his wand.

***

Draco watched curiously, as Harry had come running in the small hallway he was in. _Wonder what he's running for?_ He saw Harry's flushed face, and glancing back and forth for a place to look. His hair, slightly disheveled from the hard run. _Interesting._ Draco thought, eyeing Harry's ruffled state. He watched, Harry pause for a moment, as if listening. Craning his head, Draco could also make out faint footsteps.

Turning his eyes to Harry, he wondered what he would do. Eyes widened, as Harry took out his wand.. And hissed?!

***

Harry gripped his wand. He wondered vaguely if he could do this again. His last summer, during his 5th year. Harry was going through slight depression. He had tried to keep his mind off any events dealing with the Tournament, and had quickly set to his homework. He had even resorted to reading all of his schoolbook if only to get his mind off.

As if reading his mind, Hermione had sent him a book. She had piqued his interest, since she always managed to get some interesting book for him. The book had no titled, but inside, Hermione had written a note in her neat handwriting. It said:

***

__

Harry, this book was quite hard to find, I must say. Viktor Krum had given it to me, from his rather large library! It's a book, on rare people who could speak parseltongue. I only read a small summary about it, apparently, it shows how spells can be enhanced if the person who spoke parseltongue said the spell in parseltongue! There are even some spells inside, that aren't at all in books. The book itself is enchanted for those rare people, giving a small background. So only those who spoke, could read it.

Don't ask why, Viktor would have it, because he had said Karkaroff had given it to him. But, I thought it would interest you, since it could help. When we get back to school, let me see you try one. 

Hermione

***

He had taken it, and was quickly lost in the spells and enchantments and all the book had provided.

Ever since then, he had always read it. Probably memorizing each and every word on each page. The day he got back, he had performed one of the spells, that enabled him to jump very very high. He had almost jumped over one of the turrets, before Hermione had gone very anxious and had summoned him none to gently back on the ground. She had given him a long lecture about being more careful and leaving an ugly stain on the Hogwarts grounds.

Right now though, Sirius would be coming, and he needed a spell that would help him. Thinking back, he remembered a handy spell. Concentrating, he closed his eyes, and spoke in parseltongue, "ascendere ille murus"

Hoping against hope, Harry pocketed the wand. He could already see Sirius's tall shadow coming, he had obviously changed back. Putting both hands against the wall, Harry pushed himself up.

***

Draco's eyes almost bugged out. Harry had let out three hisses, each varying in length and.. Sound. It made Harry look almost demonic. _An angel dressed in devil's clothes.. Or a devil with angel's wings_. he mused. He narrowed his eyes, as Harry pocketed his wand. He had expected.. Well.. He didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't that.

He raised an eyebrow when Harry put both palms against the wall and--- WHAT THE HELL!?

Harry hands, seemed glued to the wall. Getting on both hand and feet, his knees bent almost touching the wall, he climbed up. He climbed up the wall, until he hung upside down on the ceiling. Draco almost stepped out ready to ask what the hell Potter was doing climbing walls, when he heard footsteps. 

He could either hide again, or just lean against the wall and pretend nothing was wrong. He longed to chose the first option, but settled for the latter. He leaned back against the wall, one foot supporting, while the other was flat against the wall. The footsteps stopped, Draco put his disinterred face on and looked up. He almost looked shocked, but his mask was fairly in place.

__

It seems Sirius Black and Harry Potter are playing hide and go seek. he thought amusedly.

Sirius took a deep breath, and looked at Draco. He had only spoken with the boy a few times, and that was it. They were both civil to each other, but had never exchanged pleasantries. Shaking his head, he addressed him. "Did you see Harry come running this way?"

***

Harry closed his eyes. He felt like he could fall back any moment, and he didn't trust the spell very much. But he had to hold on, then he could figure out how to scare Sirius, since he felt very mischievous at the moment.

Turning his head sideways, he watched as Draco talked with his godfather. /I didn't even see him there. I hope he won't give me away./ As Draco was talking to Sirius, his eyes flickered upwards for the briefest moments. His eyes clearly said that he was stalling for him. _Hm.. That's new. Ah well, I have no choice but to trust him. Eewww.. I don't think they've cleaned these ceilings for awhile._

He listened, interested, as to what Draco would say.

***

"What are you doing here, Black? This is Slytherin territory."

"Look, Malfoy, I don't care much who's territory this is. I'm just looking for my godson, so I can hit him with a specially conjured pillow."

Draco raised his perfectly plucked eyebrow. "And I should care how…"

Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair. How did he know whether he could trust him. For all he knew, he was probably helping Harry hide. As absurd as that sounded, Sirius was very sure that could be a possibility. The two boys had been as civil as they could, giving only a few sarcastic comments, but staying virtually out of each other's way. They both had a certain cynical air about them, as it seemed, Draco could bring out Harry's.. slytherin side.

Yes, he had known about Harry almost becoming a Slytherin from Harry. Harry had told him that, in a letter over the last summer. 

Going back to the task at hand, he scrutinized Draco's face. The boy had one of the best poker faces Sirius had seen. "Well, then, if you can't find him. I guess I'll have to do it." He raised his voice higher, "I didn't want to have to do this, since it's kind of cheating. But, oh well. Accio Harry!" 

***

Harry almost cursed out loud. Sirius was not being fair at all, and he could already feel Sirius grinning like mad.

He gritted his teeth, as the spell was currently trying to unstick him from the corridor ceiling. If Harry had used a similar spell, not in parseltongue, he would've shot down at Sirius like a bullet, but this spell was much more stronger and depended on the person's strength in holding.

Harry could feel his grip loosening, before he shot off the wall. Only one thought stood out in his head. _I hope I hit Sirius on that big head of his_.

***

Sirius stood, and waited. It was taking a bit longer than he expected, and he was starting to worry. What if Harry wasn't hiding here, and had hidden on top of one of the towers, and was currently being pushed through windows and walls, and end up dead in Sirius's arms. Sirius uncrossed his arms, the grin fading from his face, as a very vivid and dramatic image played in his head.

***

****

Sirius's Vivid Image

__

Sirius eyes widened, as a very bloodied and torn Harry floated towards his out stretched arms. "Harry!?" he choked out.

Harry opened his eyes, a thin line of blood traveling down from his mouth. He gave a weak grin, "You cheated, Sirius."

Tears coursed down his eyes, as he eyed Harry's body. "Oh, Harry! Harry, I-I didn't mean to. Harry.. Where..??"

Harry coughed weakly, more blood staining his already bloodied robe, "I was hiding in Trelawney's classroom." he coughed again. "Did you know.. The trap door won't open till you beat your head on it 56 times?" he gave a small laughed.

Sirius tried to grin in response, but it turned into a grimace.

"And Sirius," Harry's bloodied hand, feebly grabbed the front of Sirius's shirt, pulling Sirius's head closer. "Did you know.. *cough* Snape has his own bathroom.. *cough* it's tile floor.. And really hard to get through.. Especially since.. *shuddering breath* he was in the bathroom at the time.. *weak laugh* he screams like a girl.. But he's hung like a bear!" Harry closed his eyes.

Sirius was torn between gagging at Harry's last sentence, or checking if Harry was..

"Harry?"

Harry cracked his eyes open, "Give the rest of my money to Ron's family, and please, keep the rest of my stuff in your vault. Keep it.. *cough* to remember me.."

"NO! Harry, you'll be alright, you'll see.."

"S-so cold, Sirius.. D'you think this is how it feels.."

"Harry.. Don't!! Stop saying that!! You can make it!!"

Harry's face lit up, as if he wasn't hurt at all. His expression normal, his trademark smile on his face, "My parents.." he breathed, "I can see them, Sirius! My mum is real beautiful…"

Sirius hugged Harry harder, crying with words failing.

"Tell.. *cough* Voldemort.. The next time you see him.. *cough* he doesn't have an arse and bald ain't beautiful.."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. Sirius watched, wide eye, as Harry took one last breath, before going limp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

****

End of Sirius's Vivid Image

***

Sirius was snapped out of his daze, when something big, connected with the back of his head very hard.

Sirius swore loudly. 

Harry moaned loudly, lying on the floor. He cracked his eyes, and saw Draco, a look of concern on his face. Harry gave a small smile, and heaved himself off the floor. Rubbing at his sore back. Sirius was already standing, wincing as he touched the back of his head. Pulling out his wand, he magically healed the bruise.

"I'm not even going to ask where you were hiding. We're even."

Harry nodded, and laughed. Sirius and Draco watched him break down into laughter, "He's snapped." Draco stated. Sirius agreed, but soon, Harry's infectious laughter got to them, and they smiled.

Harry stopped, laughing, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes. "Well, that was fun and interesting. But I think it's time for me to go and get the potion. Don't forget, we're going to have that special meeting tonight at 7. I'll be coming, in my new disguise." Flashing a grin, he took off, heading for Snape's room.

Draco watched until he couldn't see Harry, he flushed a little, when Sirius watched him. Suddenly, he grinned, "Checking out my godson, Draco?"

"W-what!? Of course not!"

"uh-huh.. Sure.." he laughed, walked away, leaving Draco very flustered.

***

End of the first chapter! ^_^ I hope you're enjoying it so far! Did I mention I adore reviews?


	2. Meet Boniface!

****

Title: Bonjour, France!

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None. Actually, one or two implications, but that's really nothing.

Time: 6th Year.

Summary: Harry, along with two Order Members travel to France to do a special job. Harry must go under the illusion of a child, but things don't go well for young Harry.   


****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

****

Author's Note: Side-story to "Marhabah, Egypt!". Harry mentions doing a job, in that story, so I'm writing it here.

****

Piri Lupin-Snape - Lol… Glad you like this! Yes, I agree to. I prefer my other Mission: Egypt, Cairo much more than this one. But, I'll do my best to make it just as good. Hmm… make any more vignettes? I'll have to think about it.. *grins* you never know!

Djay - Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait!

Slone - Glad you love it!! Sorry I didn't write any sooner, had much more important fics to work on.. Heh.. I know, not a very good excuse, but thanks for reviewing!

***

Harry eyed the goblet warily. He looked back at Snape.. And then back to the goblet. Back and forth, back and forth. Snape sighed, rubbing his temples. 

"Come on Mr. Potter. I give you the goblet. You reached out, than reached back, out and back." he motioned with his arms to act it out. "You FINALLY take it, you lift to your lips, and then you put it back. Now, it's up and down, up and down!" His voice steadily grew, "THEN.. YOU LOOK FROM ME.. TO THE CUP, ME AND CUP!! WOULD YOU JUST BLOODY DRINK IT!?"

Harry blinked it. Admittedly, he did do what he said, but he didn't have to make it sound that bad.. He raised the goblet to his lips, eyes trained on Snape's, and swallowed everything in one gulp. Dropping the goblet on the floor, he waited.

"Nothing-- oh!"

Harry crumpled to the floor, breathing very hard. He glanced at his arms, watching in fascination, as his arms started shrinking, his hands getting small. With detached thoughts, he remembered that when he was a child, he did not look his age at all. If he would be a five year old, he'd probably look two. As he felt his entire body shrinking from inside his robes, his last thought before darkness claimed him was, _I hope Snape has some clothes that fit me._

***

Large, innocent green eyes were suddenly opened to the world. These green eyes belonged to a rather small boy. Harry Potter. The said person was now holding back a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the light, taking in his surroundings. "What just happened?" Instead of his normal voice, it came out as a higher pitch voice. Sudden memories of before rushed into his mind, he remembered taking the potion.

Giggling unlike himself, he struggled down the bed, having lost a considerable amount of what little height he had. Managing to compose himself on the chilly floor, he tiptoed towards the door to see if anyone was there. He brightened when he saw Sirius and Snape both sitting on separate chairs, apparently asleep. Grinning mischievously, he took small cautious steps towards Sirius first. He prodded him gently at first, checking to see if he was really asleep. 

Being only awarded with a snort, Harry kicked him hard in the shins.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Harry burst into high-pitched laughter, crumpling to the floor. Sirius blinked owlishly, and looked down at the offending… offender.

"Harry! Your… such a midget!"

This caused Harry's brief laughter to pause, before he scowled up at him. Standing up quickly, he put both hands on his hips and glared at him.

"AM NOT!"

"Ouch, more like a midget with large lungs." He winced as he touched his ear briefly.

Harry just stuck out his tongue. Smiling bemusedly, Sirius bent down to pick Harry up. Wrapping his tiny little arms around Sirius's neck, Harry had a sort of bird's eye view at Snape. He snorted unlike himself yet again, and tried to reach out to Snape. Feeling his godson's arms flailing behind him, he asked quietly what he was doing.

"I have no idea… it just seems like a good idea to wave my arms in front of Snape…"

"You must've been one freaky little kid."

Leaning back so Harry could face Sirius. Without a word, Harry just stared deeply into Sirius's eyes. Even at a young age, Harry could project that familiar penetrating gaze he gave others when he was older. Feeling awkward, he tried to make the most of his time with Harry the best.

"I bet you're about hungry by now, eh Harry?"

Nodding happily, Harry hugged Sirius. Sirius could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. Too many years… too many without Harry. He had completely missed his childhood. Here was his second chance, and nothing in the world would stop him from enjoying every minute of it. Humming a cheerful tune, he led Harry out of the Infirmary and straight to the kitchens.

***

"Harry Potter, sir, so nice to see you again!"

"DOBBY!!"

The poor elf was suddenly knocked down by Harry's spontaneous hug. Dobby's smile grew even wider, and hugged Harry back just as fiercely. Still grinning, Harry politely asked if they had any pancakes. Nodding enthusiastically, Dobby and three other elves immediately whipped out two plates with a large amount of pancakes. Plenty of maple syrup, with butter and an assortment of strawberries and blueberries to put on top.

Harry laughed delightedly, and both Sirius and Harry were treated to one of the best breakfast's they've ever happened. The other house elves were apparently pleased with Harry's sudden exclamations of how good the food was.

"Look, Padfoot! This is sooo good!! Try it!"

He smiled happily at the natural way Harry had just said 'Padfoot', and politely declined the pancake bit that Harry was trying to get him to eat.

"No thanks Harry. I'm already fu---mrpphhh!"

Harry giggled, and pointed at Sirius. He had grabbed a piece of pancake and stuffed it in Sirius's mouth before he could do anything. He was apparently having a hard time swallowing, but, after much prodding, poking, and chewing, he got it down. He mock glared down at Harry, but couldn't help a small smile. After finishing breakfast, they both bid the house elves goodbye.

"Dobby will visit you! I is promise!"

***

Full and contented, Sirius took Harry back to the infirmary before anyone would worry. To Sirius's astonishment, Snape was they're pacing back and forth. Staring now and then at Harry's bed. Sirius cleared his throat dramatically, making Harry burst into giggles. On their way back, Harry had taken to swinging Sirius's hand back and forth. Either Harry was enjoying acting his current age, or it was side effects of the potion.

"There you two are. It seems you two have had fun, eh Black? But, to the point at hand. While you two were gallivanting around, Dumbledore has said that there was a change in the mission. We will have to do it early. As in, thirty minutes from now. Somehow, their group has gotten word to prepare for an attack at night. Certain precautions have been taken, and the ambush will be done during the daytime. Morning, to be precise." He stopped to take a breath. Pulling out an envelope from his pocket, he held it out to Harry.

"Inside this envelope is the portkey you will be using to meet the other Order members in disguise. They will fill you in on what you must do. I take it Black will be accompanying you, until you are safely out of Hogwarts grounds. Once you have cleared the perimeter, you must immediately touch the portkey. Understood?"

Harry's entire demeanor changed, as he nodded seriously. Sirius silently said goodbye to the young version of Harry. It was too good to be true anyway. Sighing, he held his hand out for Harry. Harry sensed Sirius's sadness, and grasped his hand reassuringly. With a curt nod, they both left Snape and proceeded to walk in silence out of Hogwarts. Once they were out of the enchantments, Harry unexpectedly hugged Sirius.

"I'll be alright, Sirius. I promise."

With one final wave, Harry was gone.

***

The sudden onslaught of new sights and sounds were entirely new to Harry. Feeling something different, he looked down at himself. His clothes had changed drastically. No longer looking like a common student in Hogwarts, he was finely dressed. He gave off the idea that he was the son of royalty of some sort. Shrugging, he looked around. He was at a train station. The sign above clearly read: Gare Montparnasse.

Swallowing uncertainly, he headed inside. There were many people walking around, and he saw a small tour group to his left. Walking closer, he overheard their guide giving brief history of the place.

"_Bienvenu à Gare Montparnasse! Je suis votre guide de tour, Lucia_."

To Harry's complete amazement, he found he understood what she was saying. The tourists, however, could not say the same. A few had politely asked if she could tell them that in English. Smiling apologetically, she restated what she said.

"Welcome at Station Montparnasse! I am your tour guide, Lucia."

Her English was quite good, and the tourists immediately started taking pictures. Smiling, he kept on walking, feeling much more confident that he at least he could understand what these people were saying. 

On his way to buy a ticket, since apparently that was what he was supposed to do, he had a good look around the train station. Three modern buildings were arranged in "U"-shape surrounding the station. The tracks have been recently completely covered by an impressive concrete structure bearing offices and gardens. The main hall is decorated by large op-art compositions signed by Vasarely. A small chapel, dedicated to Saint-Bernard , accessible to all religions, has its lectern carved in a railroad tie. 

After many directions, Harry found the booth. However, before he could step closer, a woman had run into him.

"Excusez-moi, jeune monsieur."_ Excuse me, young man…_ She said quickly. Harry stared up at her, as she helped him up. To his astonishment, she took one look at his forehead, and quickly steered him in the opposite direction. Before he could say something to stop her, she had led him into a corner in the buildings.

"You must be Harry. Harry Potter. I am Melisande. Another friend of Albus. It is yet another stroke of luck to have run into you." She let out a melodious laugh. "I was unsure of which little boy to look for. But we must hurry, this is asking a lot. But.. Do you understand French?"

"_Oui_." _Yes.._

"Excellent."

She held his hand, and they both walked up to buy their tickets.

"Deux billets pour le train pour Gay Lussac." _2 tickets for the train to Gay Lussac._

The man looked at her closely, but handed over the tickets. He told them in French that it would be leaving in five minutes, and for them to hurry. Saying thank you, Melisande had ushered Harry with her to find a secluded seat in the train. Once they were checked in, and seated safely, she told Harry all he needed to know. 

"Your name will be Boniface. The hotel we will be going to is called the Elysa Luxemborg. At 9:00, we are to check in. Since you are currently in this position, your "father and mother" will check in, leaving you in the lobby. Your job is to be our eyes. When we are playing our roles, we are left vulnerable. You must keep an alert eye, anyone could be approaching. When we have checked in, we will take you to our suite, there will be a package there…" she paused, when two more passengers walked in beside them, but luckily, they went on to the farther seats.

"That package is what we are hoping for. Under the bed, there will be a large teddy bear, with a hollow stomach cushioned by stuffing. I will personally put it inside, but it is up to you to make sure you do not lose it. Once we have secured the package, the other members will be waiting across the hotel as back up. Whatever you do, you must not show any inkling of knowledge about the teddy bear. The entire Order will be watching the progress, and will step in once danger is known to be too large. I know this is a bit much, but it is vital that you remember all this. Clear?"

"_Oui._" Harry said simply.

Smiling, she ruffled Harry's hair. "Votre mignon comme un petit garçon." _You're good-looking as a little boy._

Harry blushed, but grinned back at the praise. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

***

Once the train had stopped, both of them immediately stood up. They joined the line of people getting off, and went to the waiting area. Their was another man their, whom which Melisande had run to.

"Mon bien-aimé!" _My beloved!_

Harry ran to, standing awkwardly beside them.

"Dire bonjour à votre père, Boniface." _Say hello to your father, Boniface._

"Bonjour..." _Hello…_

Smiling down at Harry, the man grasped Harry's other hand. The two adults quickly led Harry across the street to a parked car. To Harry's embarrassment, Melisande picked Harry up, putting him in her lap so he could sit in the front. Once the car had started, the three drove. The man turned his head, and grinned at Harry.

"I didn't introduce myself earlier, Boniface. My name is Oliver. I take it Melisande has explained what we do. We're nearing the hotel, so get ready to act."

***

They stopped at a fancy looking hotel. The name: Elysa Luxemborg emblazoned in gold across the building. A valet had come and taken the car to a parking lot. Gulping nervously, he grasped Melisande's hand. 

This was it.

***

****

A/N: END OF CHAPTER TWO!! I was going to keep on going… but I wanted it to be at least three chapters!! ^_^ Lol.. I finally did it!


	3. Teddy Bear Heist

Title: Bonjour, France!

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18[at]hotmail[dot]com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None. Actually, one or two implications, but that's really nothing.

Time: 6th Year.

Summary: Harry, along with two Order Members travel to France to do a special job. Harry must go under the illusion of a child, but things don't go well for young Harry.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author's Note: Side-story to "Marhabah, Egypt!". Harry mentions doing a job, in that story, so I'm writing it here.

* * *

Arabella sighed, looking at the other few aurors who were with her. Several were Order members, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. If the mission went as smoothly as discussed over the meeting, then it should be a snap.

However, one individual's current condition was weighing heavily on their minds. Harry Potter. Correction, one _young_ Harry Potter. Only a handful of people had ever seen Harry when he was one, and the time after was absolutely zero. To suddenly see a child-like Harry in their midst was a definitely a shocker.

But even with that niggling at the back of her mind, she still felt some unease about the situation. She could tell Sirius felt the same, and even Severus seemed slightly tensed. This wasn't Harry's first mission or anything, so Harry at least had some experience with how things went. Still… the entire atmosphere was charged with something.

* * *

As soon as they stepped through the automatic doors, one thing was obvious. This place _reeked_ of wealth. The marble flooring covered with velvet rugs, onion-shaped chandeliers and polished gold, and the faraway sound of tinkering glass was a dead giveaway to the luxury that the Elysa Luxembourg promised. Melisande's assuring squeeze of his hand brought Harry back from his staring. Smiling down at him, Melisande lead Harry to three plush couches that were off to the side. She made a show of affection, tapping his nose lightly as she told him, in French, to wait there.

Harry watched as the two make a beeline for the counter. Now it was his part in the mission, he'd need to keep a look out. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Harry decided not to look around discreetly. It would be better to pretend to look around exuberantly, he being a five or six year old. He only glanced a few times at the counter, hoping there would be no complications. His attention, however, as distracted when a women, around the age of 60, sat beside him. She smiled kindly down at Harry, prompting Harry to do the same.

"Bonjour le petit garçon, attendez-vous ici pour vos parents?" _Hello little boy, are you waiting here for your parents?_

Harry tilted his head, wondering if he could spare this time to talk to this woman. Shrugging inwardly, he nodded to her. The woman smiled again, and turned to her purse as if she was searching for something. Curiosity overriding any other sense of suspicion, Harry watched her actions.

"Oh! Voilà! J'ai quelque bonbon pour vous!" She produced several brightly colored candies. "Ici, prendre quelque bonbon! Mon petit-fils a aimé ceux-ci!" _Oh! Here! I have some candy for you! Here, here, take some candy! My grandson loved these!_

Harry felt a stirring of distrust but he squashed it down when he met her sincere gaze. He let his small hand reach out and grasp one of the candies. He quickly unwrapped it, and plopped it into his mouth after a split second's hesitation. "Eh.. Merci beaucoup… Madame.." he spoke hesitantly.

The woman beamed happily at him and seemed ready to say something but a man approached them, possibly her husband, who said that they could go to their rooms now. The woman nodded, smiled once more at Harry, and left. Harry watched the old married couple and wondered if his parents would've been like that. Squashing down a small sense of sadness, Harry finally realized how long he'd not been paying attention.

Head snapping up, he allowed his eyes to scan the lobby area. Nothing seemed to be even remotely suspicious, and yet Harry felt like he had missed something. However, everything continued smoothly, Melisande and Oliver returning to Harry and leading him to their suite. Harry found himself to be slightly disheartened that the mission was almost over. Almost. They still had to secure this unknown package in the teddy bear and make it outside the hotel without any mishaps. It was all easier said than done.

It wasn't long before they reached their suite, and they wasted no time in searching for the package. There was always a chance that they're objective would not be there, there could be a mix-up with places, absolutely anything could go wrong. Fortunately for them, however, as soon as they stepped inside the room they knew everything was proceeding smoothly. So far. Harry took the initiative and went straight towards the bed. Atop its soft covers sat a tiny, cardboard box. Hardly worth noticing to a casual onlooker, but Harry knew that it was something more than just an ordinary box. Harry paused long enough to reach under the bed and search for that large teddy bear.

It was a trivial thing, but Harry felt the tiniest bit of relief when he knew that it was clean under. He had a fear in the back of his mind that there would be something there reading to grab his hand--

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Harry?"

Harry nearly screamed but managed to shut his mouth. Melisande looked down at him concernedly, "Is the holder there, Harry? The bear?"

Harry nodded slowly, and pulled it out from under the bed. It was large, well large in Harry's case if you took in his stature, and white. It was one of the oddest teddy bears Harry's scene, which wasn't much, but that's not the point. '_This will most certainly attract attention..'_ Harry thought dryly. Couldn't the holder have been a more… discreet one? Shrugging to himself, he handed it over to Melisande. She lifted the small wooden box off the bed and gently placed it inside the bear's back. She muttered a quick spell, and Harry could've sworn he heard the sound of something being zipped.

Oliver, who had been looking around the room, came back. He was smiling reassuringly to the both of them but didn't say a word. It seemed talking now would only break the spell of importance that was on them. Checking that everything was set, they immediately headed out of the room. Altogether, the easiness of this mission was starting to get to Harry. The closet thing that Harry could define as odd was the meeting with that woman who gave him candy. And Harry was starting to have doubts on whether that was to be considered odd in the first place.

They passed down the stairs, walking through the lobby. Harry, who had earlier been passed the teddy bear, hugged it close to him. As silly as it was, he derived comfort from the inanimate toy, and wondered at why he felt so anxious. The vulnerability of child really wasn't surpassed, it seemed, and Harry found himself wishing they were already outside and done with it. Before they could completely cross the middle of the lobby and elderly couple blocked their way. It took Harry a moment to realize that it was the same aged woman who had offered him candy.

"Oh! Excusez-moi! Êtes-vous les parents d'Harry?" The woman asked kindly.

Harry smiled up at her, ready to tell her that they _were_, until Melisande put a restraining hand on his shoulder. He froze and looked up at her. Melisande was staring coldly at the couple, as was Oliver. Harry couldn't figure out why they were acting hostile to this nice woman who had given him candy earlier. _'Why would they..'_

It suddenly clicked in Harry's mind.

"Oh! Excuse me! Are you the parents of Harry?" That was what the woman said, right? It was painfully clear. '_How did she know… my name?'_

Oliver glanced between the people who blocked their paths and tried to come up with a plan without endangering the tourists inside the hotel. The question was whether they could make a run for it now, or try talking to them. Perhaps an aging potion took care of their disguises, or a simple glamour spell. Regardless of this fact, both Oliver and Melisande knew they had to get out **now**.

"If you will excuse us," Oliver countered, dropping all pretenses of French. "we must be going now."

"I'm afraid," the elderly man began, "that we can't allow that."

"Harry? Come here."

Blinking owlishly up at her, Harry found himself shrinking back. The woman was smiling kindly, but Harry was aware that she wasn't who she appeared to be. He clutched his teddy bear closer to his person, and shook his head defiantly.

Melisande narrowed her eyes and pulled Harry beside her, sidestepping the couple. Oliver followed the motion and two were making a brisk walk to the doors. Harry turned to look back but Melisande tugged insistently on his hand.

"Don't turn around Harry." she whispered urgently.

Gulping, Harry nodded, if possible, tightening his hold on the bear.

Just as they started on the steps, there was a loud explosion from behind. The tourists and personnel who were inside screamed and debris was sent flying in all directions. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the destruction. In the middle of the lobby was a gaping hole, and there were several bodies that lay around it. None of them appeared to be the couple that accosted them before so they weren't safe yet.

Regret washed over Harry as he realized that some of the innocent tourists had gotten hurt, and judging by the unmoving bodies, _killed_.

Oliver pulled out his wand, urging Melisande to do so. He suddenly put his finger to his ear, and he didn't bother keeping his voice down. "There's been a breach. We need help immediately!"

Harry gasped, using all his strength to push Melisande down and knock Oliver down. It was just in time, because the smoke created by the explosion shielded the spells that were heading their way. The only reason Harry had a chance to see it coming was because he immediately saw the boots that were definitely deatheater ones. Only managing to send Harry a thanking expression, Oliver heaved himself up and erected a magical shield.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!"

There were the sounds of cracking as the shield was impacted with numerous spells. Harry wished he had his wand with him so he could return the favor be remembered that it was his duty to keep the carrier safe. The three wasted no time in hurrying out, the sound of the shield dispelling urging them to go faster.

The roads weren't empty, much to their disappointment, but they were aware of the Order members standing across the street. The explosion was hard to miss by the muggles, who were slowly gathering. Aurors were already apparating in, sending the wizards and witches out to modify memories. Everything was chaos.

Clasping the hands of each other, Oliver led the way between the cars that were stopped in traffic. The windshield of car next to them shattered loudly, the bits of glass shooting at the three. Neither of them had time to duck, but Melisande proved to be faster and quickly banished the sharp projectile away.

"_Reducto!_" Someone yelled from the hotel.

Yet another car was smashed by the curse, but the three were making fast progress. The order members, by this time, had finally decided to return fire. They couldn't get a better target earlier on because Oliver, Melisande, and Harry were in the way. Not to mention the traffic in the street. However, with some quick wand work by the aurors, the traffic was thinning, save for a few cars speeding by.

"_Accio teddy bear!"_

Harry cried out when the bear was suddenly ripped from his arms and he quickly let go of Melisande's hand in an effort to retrieve it.

"No!" Harry cried, reaching his hands up.

The bear stopped in mid-flight, just out of reach from Harry.

The couple appeared in the entrance, no longer looking elderly. The faces were unknown, but being dressed in deatheater attire, hoods down, didn't matter to any of the Order members or aurors who arrived on the scene.

"What's going on?" the woman shrieked, pointing her wand directly at the bear.

Harry realized that it must be his accidental magic kicking in, and tried concentrating on the bear. With slowness only achieved in a game of 'tug-of-war', the bear slowly inched downwards into Harry's grasp.

"What are you doing? Help me!" The woman shrieked at her partner.

The man raised his wand but was forcefully thrown back when Oliver fired a jinx. Aurors were quickly heading in her direction. She grimaced but held up her wand, firing red sparks into the air. It quickly became apparent that it was a signal of sorts because six other deatheaters apparated into the scene.

Harry, who was busy focusing on the teddy bear, didn't see the arrival of deatheaters.

Just as the bear rested in his hands, he was thrown back by a curse. He groaned, wincing at the numbing pain spreading through his body. The Order members who were present saw this and immediately reacted. Four of the six deatheaters that appeared were brought down before they could even raise their wands.

Remus, who was one of the Order members that arrived when help was called, charged forward towards Harry's prone body. He nearly cried with relief when he saw that the box was merely dazed, although his back would definitely be bruised. It was almost mocking that the teddy bear retained its impeccable white color.

"Come on Harry!" Remus called gently, half pulling, half carrying Harry up. The boy adamantly declined being carried, and urged Remus that he'd run with him. Biting his lip and knowing that Harry wouldn't be moved, the two immediately stood and started running.

The barrage of spells flying over there heads continued unimpeded. Any muggles present were already unconscious, and even more aurors were setting up barriers and concealment charms so that the commotion remained unnoticed.

The woman, along with another deatheater fell to the stunning curse, but one deatheater was holding his own. He looked exceptionally young, probably one or two years past graduation. His obvious youth and seeming innocence was tainted by the cold expression on his face. He managed to send two exploding curses quite a far distance, creating twin craters to the back of the Order members. With the majority of the aurors suddenly occupied, the boy's eyes zeroed in on Harry's small figure.

He reached into his robes, pulling out a small gun.

Harry stiffened, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. "Remus!" he gasped, reaching out to tug on the man's hand.

The young deatheater took aim, and fired.

--BANG!

Harry cried out, falling forward. Remus, who was half-way in the act of turning around, found his arms full with Harry. Harry's young face was distorted with pain, as his tiny hands grasped his ankle. Remus glanced up, immediately taking in the deatheater's position. With a roaring yell, Remus snapped out a curse.

"Diffindo!"

The deatheater screamed in agony when a horizontal slash appeared across his chest, easily cutting through his robes.

Remus wasted no time in carrying Harry back to the safety of the shield that the Order erected. Harry blearily looked up into Remus' concerned face, and tried telling him that the bullet barely grazed him. Remus merely shook his head, and Harry realized he couldn't hear anything. His eyelids suddenly drooped, and Harry knew no more.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED!!?" Sirius yelled, taking in the aurors and Order members that were occupying several beds in the infirmary. One particular patient was what riveted Sirius to the spot. Harry.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips at Sirius' loud voice but let it slide. "Nothing serious… Sirius." she looked confused for a moment before shaking her head. "Harry only fainted from the shock. A normal reaction I assure you."

Sirius nodded, dully taking in what the nurse said. He slowly approached Harry's bedside, and brushed his bangs away from his forehead. "Alright there, Harry?" Sirius called softly, smiling down at Harry's face.

Not expecting a response, Sirius nearly jumped when Harry's eyes cracked open.

"Sirius?" Harry sat up slowly, wincing at his sore back. He suddenly looked around frantically, taking in the other occupants of the infirmary who sent smiles his way. "What happened? Is everyone alright? What about the teddy bear?"

Madam Pomfrey wasted no time in coming to his bedside, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder as she guided him to lie back down. "Everyone's fine Harry. The teddy bear's," her eyes shone with mirth, "safe."

"Oh." was all Harry said. He pushed the blankets off himself, and let his injured ankle dangle on the side. He propped up his other leg so he could rest his head on his knee.

"Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly, wondering at Harry's sudden silence.

To everyone in the Infirmary's surprise, Harry started… crying. Moderately loud, giving him the appearance of a true five year old. Then again, to everyone in the room, Harry _was_ a five year old, thanks to Severus Snape's potion of course. It took all of Madam Pomfrey's medical restraint not to coo over Harry. It was hard not to.

"Why don't you take a nap for awhile, Harry?" she asked kindly, pulling out her wand idly.

"Er… I'm not that sleepy.." Harry began slowly, eying the wand she was holding and sniffling.

"Really?" Madam Pomfrey asked nonchalantly. Before Harry could reply, his eyes immediately fell shut and he was soon snoring softly.

Sirius, who was watching the entire scene play out, gave a dramatic gasp when she using a sleeping charm on Harry.

"Poppy!" he pretended to swoon.

"I'll have enough that Black," she retorted, her smile giving away that she wasn't angry, "I didn't need Mr. Potter fussing over the events. I need to work on my patients first."

Sirius smiled, shrugging lightly. "Your Infirmary."

"How right you are." she said with a grin.

Two hours later, the entire Infirmary was empty, save for the bed that Harry was sleeping in. Just at the moment, though, Harry woke up. He was slightly disoriented, shaking his head to dispel the aftereffects of the sleeping charm. He sat up, again adopting the position he had before Madam Pomfrey had taken the liberty of making him fall asleep.

Sighing, he found himself blushing with embarrassment when he remembered his actions. _'Ugh! I'm such a baby.._' Harry sighed again, swinging his leg back and forth unconsciously.

He was brought from his self-deprecating thoughts when people walked in. To be more specific, Albus, McGonagoll, Remus, Sirius, _and_ Snape.

"Harry, my boy, awake already. How are you feeling?"

Harry flushed. "Fine, Headmaster."

"Good, good!" Albus smiled when both Remus and Sirius came to Harry's side. Severus rolled his eyes, but kept his hold secure on a steaming cup that he held in his hands. "Severus has brought the potion that will return you to your natural state."

Harry's eyes widened and then broke into a smile. Severus walked forward, handing Harry the cup, and watched with clinical precision that Harry down the entire contents. Harry didn't have to wait long for the effects to kick in and was grateful for Sirius and Remus' steady hands on his back. The feel of being back to his old self was a reassuring feeling.

Albus smiled, clapping his hands together. "The mission went accordingly, everyone. Now," his eyes twinkled, "who's ready for the next one?"

* * *

A/N: Finally! I'm done with this story! XD Just another addition to my Mission series, although I'll still have to complete that **'Olla, Spain!** one.. --.. I'm trying to tie up the loose ends with my stories here. Ah well, I enjoyed this story while it lasted. These little stories for my mission series _are_ enjoyable! They definitely give me a release from all the grueling plots and long chapters. Yes, my chapters are usually short or not up to par when it comes to my stories in mission series.

Although **Marhabah, Egypt!** was definitely a lengthy piece. I **_definitely_** had fun writing that one. I suggest you should all check that one out! XD Well, let me know what you think of this story in a review!


End file.
